The present invention relates to the preparation and application of enzyme preparations having inulinase activity.
It is already known that fructose polymers (inulins) can be hydrolyzed with enzymes to fructose. The enzyme can be obtained from cultures of, among others, Saccharomyces fragilis, Candida kefyr, Asperqillus niger and Fusarium roseum. To carry out the hydrolysis on an industrial scale, an enzyme preparation having maximum activity, a great stability and an optimum effect in a weakly acid medium is desirable.
The present invention provides an enzyme preparation having these desirable characteristics.